wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Deathwalker
You cannot use Deathwalker without the explicit permission of the Rainfall scientists. (ask Starflight897) ' If unauthorized personnel are found to have viewed these files they may find themselves the next experiment -Darkthought, Lead Scientist ' __TOC__ Description Experiment #31, named Deathwalker, has thick, rough scales from his MudWing DNA. His scales are a dark orange-brown and his underscales are tan. Deathwalker has a scorpion barb on the tip of his tail that will inject a mild poison, causing the victim pain for around two hours. The experiment has serrated horns that curve upward slightly. He is sturdily built with strength enabling him to throw opponents easily. His eyes have almost fang-shaped pupils. His irises are a combination of hazel, blue, and green, seeming to change from day to day. Long IceWing claws paired with his sharp spikes give him a fearsome look, just what we have needed. Scars on his wrists from torture and experiments accent the violent appearance, a recently gained scar circling his snout a lighter white-pink, likely going to fade to a light orange as the scales attempt to heal. Personality Deathwalker is willing to fight, although he is observed having a gentler side, he is unwilling to harm the other experiments. He will let them attack him, eventually using his strength to restrain them or waiting until they wear themselves out. He shows no anger towards the scientists, although his eyes flash dangerously when he sees one. Possibly needs restraint, if he goes on a rampage he will be near unstoppable. Abilities Experiment #31 has many abilities due to the mixed genetics. He can breathe a acidic gas that, if standing in, will melt away at a dragon, causing a burning feeling. It is slow-acting however, and it won't make a visible difference unless stood in for over a minute. It starts burning at around 15 seconds, and if breathed in it quickly becomes deadly. He can set his acid gas on fire, causing a minor explosion. He has been warned not to do this, as the punishment will be major. His tail barb has a similar but less potent poison that will cause pain but not death, unless stabbed over 15 times. His tail is semi-prehensile, allowing him to stab opponents in a variety of places. His claws are very sharp and his grip is very strong, if he grabs you there is no way to get away. His flight is slower than the average dragon due to his heavy scales. Records Note: Dates and specific info removed for security purposes Hatched after __ days, average time. Grows at average pace. Named Deathwalker. Has coughing fit, causing a small explosion as acid gas he coughed was lit by a small flame he exhaled. Punished and warned, small scars on his scales reminding him. Introduced to Experiment #9a, seem to be friendly. Mindbreak procedure, responds normally. Put in room with #9a to recover. Showing signs of behaviors done before mindbreak, may have natural resistance. Talks with experiment #9a and shows emotions. Almost entirely back to before the mindbreak, likely to erase all work by _____. First battle training, refuses to attack experiment #11a. May be a problem. Gets teased and laughed at by experiment #23. Starts fight, stopped by Nightcaller, who dies later from wounds sustained from stopping fight. Experiment #9a dead. Deathwalker showing symptoms of depression. Put in room with experiment #49. Seems to be recovering from depression. Happy around experiment#49 Experiment #49 placed in same room after mindbreak, Deathwalker tries to talk to her. Somehow seems to be helping Mindslice recover. Sets acid gas on fire causing explosion. Severely punished leaving scars around his wrists and snout. Notes *Friendly towards all experiments except one due to past fight. *Seems to help others resist mindbreak, needs monitored *Seems sad when thinking, possibly remembering experiment #9a Category:NightWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Artificially Created Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (Starflight897)